Breathe
by ICanReadYouLikeABook
Summary: Like human, she left this world, and like an angel, she came right back. Shows Clark, Chloe, and dealing with her powers. Clois/both people friendship and Chlark romance.
1. Chapter 1

Clark gently laid Chloe onto the couch in the Fortress of Solitude. He held back a sob.

Shouldn't he be mourning a lot more over Lana? He almost forgot about what had happened to her. She was supposenly his "girl" and his "love". But Chloe seemed more important.

And that scared him.

Lois handed him a steaming cup of hot chocolate and let her tears run free. The fact that she somehow "forsake her life" to Lois made her feel guilty for even breathing. She set down her own cup, feeling like she didn't deserve it. Lois held her cold and limp hand.

"Come on Chloe. You're a fighter. You're the strongest girl I know."

She hated herself for being the one alive. It wasn't fair! _She _was supposed to be dead, not Chloe. If only Chloe was raised different. If only she wasn't so giving and wonderful. Now look where that got her. Now she's...Lois struggled to even think it...dead.

Clark x-rayed her body. It was odd to see-out of all people- Chloe Sullivan still. Her lungs were just there, no longer moving or providing air. Damn them. Her heart was silent and unmoving, refusing to give just _one _more beat of life. Damn that. He came out of his x-ray vision and sighed too softly for anyone to hear.

"I was _stabbed,_ damn it! I died! I don't know how to describe it. It's like you get this feeling, like everything's floating away. You live for a second more, and your heart slows down. Everything goes black and even though you're dead, you know you died. How do you just wake up without a scratch?! And then I found Chloe...I wish I knew what happened. I didn't leave anything out-I just-just..." She sighed deeply and left the room. No matter what, Clark would never be there to see her cry. Ever.

Clark frowned. This was getting more complicated by the second. How is this possible? Lois said she was sure she died. Chloe must've found her body and did something. Maybe it was Chloe's secret.

Clark leaned over her still body, holding back tears. A few of them escaped. "I always knew you were amazing, Chloe," he whispered to her lifeless body."I still think you are. But please, just _wake up! _Tell me your secrets. What did you do? Are you able to heal?"

A strange sound filled Clark's ears as he used his super hearing to listen for a response. This is silly, he thought. She's not going to respond. She's... The sound was sweet and familiar, like a steady drumbeat. It was slow, then it began to speed up. I became faster and faster until it became a regular beat...almost like a heart. It was the same a pulse. Clark looked at her with astonishment. She still seemed dead, but she just might be reviving. Clark x-rayed the body once more. He was right.

Chloe's heart was beating.

As if in a deep sleep, the lungs broke out of a trance and began to rise and fall extremely fast. They slowed down to a normal steady breathing, as if Chloe was asleep. He came out of his x-ray vision.

Chloe was glowing so brighty, a human eye would have trouble seeing at that point. Rays of light burst from her skin, and color seemed to be appearing again. He gripped her hand in anxiety.

It was warm and alive.

Chloe was become warm and alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe raised up faster than she had ever moved before, gasping for breath. She saw a familiar face and clung to it, not remembering much but just happy to be alive.

"This is not possible. I'm supposed to be..." she struggled to breathe but managed to leak out those few words.

Clark wrapped her in his arms and cried tears of joy. "Chloe we thought we had lost you! We're so stupid for thinking you could ever die. I mean...it's-it's you!" Clark couldn't hold back his excitment and happiness. She was alive! She was back, as if she was just sleeping!

The eerie glow around her subsided and she regained her energy back. She pulled away to see who it was. Chloe saw Clark's gorgeous face- smiling and excited-and just couldn't contain herself anymore. She hugged him as hard as she could and cried. She was just so damn happy to live!

Chloe pulled back and cupped her hands around his face. "It's you! You're not dead either!" she laughed. She knew she was sounding like a silly little child, but she didn't care. She had came back from the dead.

"Where's Lois? Is she ok?" All the happiness drained out of her like a faucet. Her look became frantic. "Where's Lois, Clark? Where is she?" Her eyes became wide and her heart sped up 10 times as fast. Panic set in. "Where's Lois, Clark? Where's Lois?" Chloe began to shout and beat on his chest.

_I've done so much for Lois. Not now. I thought I had saved her. _

Clark grabbed her hands and held them. "Lois is fine, Chlo. She's ok. We're all ok." Clark yelled for Lois to come back. Clark just held Chloe as her fright was slowly subsiding. _Clark said she was ok. She has to be,_ she thought to herself.

Lois ran up the steps, breathless. "What? You don't have to..." All the color drained from her face as she saw Chloe. Chloe was breathing?! Chloe was alive?!

Lois rushed to her and held her as she sobbed. "I thought...you weren't breathing so I thought..." her words left as fast as they came. She was speechless. She just held her as Clark smiled and let them have their moment. Lois was so proud of her little cousin. She knew they were both fighters!

"I'm going to make the best cappucino you've ever had." Lois said as she pulled away. Crying and happiness dripped from her voice. "Don't leave. I'll be right back." Lois sprung to her feet and ran down the steps. Chloe laughed as she saw her dissapear and shook her head.

Clark gave her a hard gaze. Her smile faded as she saw his look. "What did you do, Chloe? And how did you do it?" Chloe met his eyes and looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about." she whispered dully. _Nice move_, she thought to herself. "That's bull, Chloe," he said more sternly. "You know you can tell me anything. What did you do?" Chloe sighed and leaned onto the couch. Clark joined her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her forehead and leaned her head against his chest.

"One minute I was crying and then-then there was this glow. And my tear..." She strugled, trying to find the right words.

"I'm some kind of meteor freak, I guess."

* * *

Feedback would be sssooo appreciated! I really need to know how it is, since my other stories were'nt so good, according to the few reviews I managed to get. Let me know how it is. 


	3. Chapter 3

Clark frowned.

"Having powers doesn't make you a freak, Chloe. It makes you different, and special.I thought you out of all people would understand that." Clark held her tighter for comfort. The title 'Meteor Freak' didn't matter until now. Even he used it, until he heard Chloe call herself one. He then realized that he was no freak, but he had powers. She was no freak either, and neither were those people infected by the Krytonite.

Chloe fell silent in shame. She honestly didn't mean it like that, it's just that she's used to that title. Chloe sighed and looked at her lap. "I'm sorry.I didn't mean...I didn't realize it was like that..." She stared at her lap.

"It ok, Chloe. No big deal. But I still want to know what happened."

She continued staring. This was really hard, lying to the people you love. _And God knows I love him more than anyone else,_ she thought to herself. She felt the pressure Clark felt almost every day. She finally understood how Clark felt when people beg him and plead him for just a hint or one word. She felt ashamed for always interrogating him and asking questions. She would always be so frustrated because he didn't want to spill his secret. She remembered the hate she had felt when he had told her that he told Lana his secret, while she had to find out herself. She remembered the angry tears she had spilled for a straight month after she had confronted him that she knew his secret. The shock and shame on his face was so strong and noticable, it hurt and stung. Now she understood.

She pulled out of Clark's embrace and stood by the stairs. He had seen her cry one too many. She leaned against the railing and sighed. Clark followed and stood next to her. He could feel the words in her chest, ready to rise and burst free. All she needed to do is say them, it it would all be done. She took a deep breath, ready to talk. Clark knew whatever she said, he would accept. He didn't care if she was a cold-blooded killer with a peice of kryptonite in her pocket right now.

"Well Clark..."she began softly and slowly, "We all know I'm not exactly normal..."

She looked at his face and looked away. Only the eagerness on his face willed her to go on. "I found Lois. She was stabbed in the abdomen. As much as I _didn't_ want to admit it, I knew she was dead." She breathed in again, and continued. "I cried, and a tear...I don't know how to say it. I guess my uh-tear had some kind of powers. But...it didn't just heal, Clark...it gave my life away." Fear dripped on her words as she realized what she had just said. "I gave my life and died. Of course I'd do that for anyone I cared about but... what if I screw up one day and I never wake up?"

Chloe looked to Clark, wanting an answer, but not exactly expecting one. He gave a half-smile and held her hands in his. "You're going to wake up, Chloe. You worry too much." He tried his best to make the conversation light and more carefree, but failed. He could see she wasn't convinced. He gave her hands a light squeeze. "If you woke up this time, why would it change?" She shook her head. "What if I do wake up, Clark? What if everyone takes me as dead and I suddenly wake up in front of everyone, or at my funeral? I don't want to be in 33.1, because that's exactly what Lex would do." She was becoming fearful by the second, and Clark needed to calm her down, and fast.

"Tell me didn't forget about your personal bomb squad, did you?" he said passionately. He stepped closer and forced her to look at him. The breathed in each other's presence. It was rare for them to be close to each other without an excuse lately. It was a blessing, a gift, to be able to be close. She could smell Clark's alien, but sweet scent of something unrecongnizable. She breathed it in, and she felt herself calming down. "Yeah, I guess I did forget about my personal savior." she said softly. They were so damn close...

They both picked up the sound of heels on the stairs, and a cheery voice called out.

Lois was back.

They broke away as if it was a sin. Clark quickly panicked. "Chloe, you have to tell her." he said quietly. Chloe's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Are you serious?" she hissed back. Clark narrowed his eyes and spoke quickly,"I have a good feeling that you can trust her. It's like-oh I don't know-_she's your cousin!_" Chloe became offended.

"If you have such a good _feeling _about her than maybe _you _should tell her!" she said to loudly, just as Lois was coming up the stairs with three cups in her hand. Clark had a feeling she wasn't talking about her secret. "Tell me what?" she said cheerily. She handed Chloe a cup and tossed one to Clark, not caring if it spilled. He easily catched it.

"Nothing." Chloe glared. Clark gave her a hard stare. "Chloe," he warned. _"Nothing!" _she hissed. "Shut up, Clark!"

Lois put her cup down and leaned on one foot. She crossed her arms and gave a cold stare she had learned from her father. "What. Is. It?"

"Chloe, it's now or never, beleive me!"

"Beleive what??? What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing, Lois! Everyone can just drop it right here and don't pick it up!"

The once shushed voices became a loud, angry mob, yelling and arguing as if they were deciding how to save the world. Chloe knew she should tell, she really even wanted to. She just couldn't. Clark knew he had made some mistakes, and really pissed some people off by not telling them, but this wasn't as big. She wasn't from another planet. Lois just wanted to know what the hell was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Atleast I didn't have to redo this one! I'm in a better mood, so bring on the criticizm! This is a pretty short chapter because this is a moment just for them. The chlark is in the very next chapter.Enjoy!**

* * *

Chloe's energy to fight drained suddenly poured out of her like a faucet.She gave up trying to prove her point. Clark was right: it was now or never. She sank onto the couch and took a deep breath, knowing it was going to be hard, but she would do it for Clark, Lois, and most of all, herself. She rubbed her temples for a second before clapping her hands together in one loud motion. "Ok children, play nice, I've got something to say." They all stopped in midsentence, happy to hear that she was finally coming around. They both sat next to her, Lois on her left, and Clark on the right. 

"Lois..." she began softly and slowly, "I'm not, uh, normal. I just happened to have saved your life, but uhm, not in a very...normal way." She looked at her hands, unable to make eye contact. She dropped her voice. "I don't know how, and I don't know when, but...I was in-uh-infected by the meteor rocks. I guess you can say I have magical tears!" she forced a small laugh, and Lois gave a small smile. "I supposedly give a tear, the other person comes back alive or whatever, and I uhm, die. But I guess I come back." The last part came out more of a question than a statement. She looked at Lois expectantly, waiting for an answer. Lois sat still, looking at her hands. Finally, she spoke.

"How come you couldn't have told me?"

Chloe didn't have a good answer. "I was scared." she said stupidly.

"Scared of what'd I'd say or-or what I'd do? Because I'd accept you no matter what. I thought you knew that."

Chloe bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry Lois. I-I was scared."

"Chloe, you just need to _trust_ me," she said harshly. "Don't let it happen again." Chloe looked up to see if she was really as mad as she seemed. Lois was grinning, trying to stay mad, but it was impossible. She didn't really know if Chloe wanted to tell her or not, anyways. She probably was scared. Lois gave her a hug, and a breeze tossed her hair, making everything lighter and happier by the second. They held each other, eyes closed for a while, happy that they both understood. "Aw, Lois I love you!" she said playfully. Lois pulled away and wiped a tear away. "Love ya, too. I'll just have to call you next time I die!" They both laughed at this awful joke and grinned.

"That was an awful joke, Lois"

"Yeah, I know."

Chloe looked around for Clark, but he had dissapeared. Something told her that the previous breeze they just had wasn't wind. She smiled gratefully.

* * *

**You know what I want, and I want it now! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok larve and grubs, I really put my heart into this chapter, like for real. I want all kinds of reviews! If I get 12 reviews, I'm making an epilouge. If I get 15 reviews (not gonna happen), I'm making a sequel. Of course, I'm only going to wait 2-3 days before making my epilouge incase I get 15 and need to write a sequel. Who wants to read a story if there's a whole chapter that tells you what happens? xoxo love my reviewers and readers. Enjoy!**

* * *

They chatted for a couple more minutes, talking, planning, and saving a date for a girl's night out before Lois had to run to her sad excuse of a job. Leaving Chloe with a warning not to cry over anything dead in public and a kiss on the cheek, she left, wondering where Smallville had went. 

Chloe had to find Clark. She knew she owed him more than a 'thank you'; he just had to be so giving and helpful! She wandered out of the barn and made her way to the house, thinking he would be inside. Turned out, he wasn't that hard to find. He was swinging on a cot hung up between two trees just by the house. She smiled, just because it was Clark, and just because he was who he was. It didn't make much sense of to why she was smiling, but she had her reasons.

He was humming and reading a book without a cover or a name. Chloe snuck over to where he was lying and grabbed the book out of his hands. She slid next to him just as he realized what happened and grinned with the book in her outstretched hand. "For someone who can move at the speed of light, you act pretty damn slow, buddy." she said slyly. He laughed. "Aw come on, Chloe, I was on a good part!" She tossed the book as hard as she could and in a blink, he vanished and reappeared right next to her with the book in his hand. "Yep, I move pretty damn slow!" he laughed. He folded in a corner of the page and set it underneath the cot.

"How'd it go in there?"

She moaned. "It was awful. She yelled and screamed and didn't want to see me ever again. Absoluely awful." she said sadly. His eyebrows shot up and a confused look formed on his face. "Really? It sounded like she was really understanding and nice about it all. You guys even made plans in the future to hang out." She laughed. "You _were _listening, weren't you!?" Clark stuck his tounge out for a quick second. "You didn't really think I was actually _reading, _did you?" She laughed again. "No, I was on to you in the very beginning...I know you can't read. " He glared. "Ah ha ha , Chloe you're killing me. You're _really _killing me." he said dryly. She grinned. "Want me to cry on you?" They both laughed, and Chloe bit her lip.

"Really though, Clark. I'd be there in a split second if it meant saving your life. Trust me."

His grin shrunk into a small smile. "Thanks. I'll need that."

"You're the last one who should be saying 'thank you'. Goodness knows I owe you my life, literally."

He must've shown a confused look, because she laid her head on his shoulder. "You're always there for mental support, or life support. You're always saving me from insanity or a big mistake, or you're flat out saving my life. Ever since high school." He smiled. "Maybe I should start charging for my services, then." he said softly. The way he was speaking, and the way he was looking at her was too intense for her to handle. The look was so soft and undeniable, she wouldn't be able to control herself if he did something stupid...

"Don't look at me like that,Clark."

"Like what?" he said, still speaking softly.

"Like you lo-" she caught herself just before she said it.

"Like what?" he asked again.

"I know that look. I've used that look. Matter of fact, I _invented _that look. Just don't use it, ok?" she said, turning away.

He laughed. His softness and passion was gone. "Then what am I supposed to look like?"

She turned back over and faced him again, making the cot swing. "Do you still love her?" The silliness dissapeared. "Love who? Chloe, what are you trying to say?"

"Do you still love Lana, even though she's gone?"

Her question was blunt, yet deep. He suddenly felt as if he was about to frown in his emotions, into an ocean of panic and confusion. Did he still love her? His thoughts and feelings were jumbled up in one small space, but he struggled and found an answer.

He began slowly, as if he was trying to comprehend, himself. "Now that she's dead...I think I should." He paused. "Sometimes it scares me how little I still love her, and how much I love someone else. Why'd you ask?" She fell silent for a minute, thinking. She knew that look. But he couldn't possibly love her...she was just Chloe Sullivan from Metropolis, Kansas: where dreams end.

"Nothing. No reason." she said quietly. She turned to look him in the eyes, to snub out the burning question that was setting her on fire. Clark Kent, do you love me?

He was giving her that look again. She looked away. If she didn't find her answer, she'd burn to death. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words weren't there. 'They never were there.' she thought to herself. 'Even though he's not in love with Lana anymore, he's still in love with himself.'

"Don't look at me like that, Clark." she tried to sound stern, but it came out more of a plea.

His look of confusion made her wish her hand was made of kryptonite, so she could just smack him across the face...hard. Clark wished he knew what she was thinking. She wasn't making any sense. It made him love her more than he already did. She was so...Chloe. The gears began to turn in his head as he tried to comprehend what she wanted. Oh crap, did he have his stupid love look on? He jumped up as if he was about to be attacked, and backed away. She sat up, alerted and ready for anything. He recovered from his shock in what he did, and breathed.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, blankly. "Not really, but I'll try." she responded with a tiny laugh and curiosity.He took her hand and scooped her up, bridal style. "Clark wh-" she began, but her words were lost. They moved faster that anything she could think of. Her words drifted away in the wind as they whipped and dove through crops, roads, and ordinary things dotting the landscape. He slowed to a stop and set her down gently. She tried to cover up her shock and excitement with a saucy remark. "You know, Clark I never get used to that, even though I'm supposed to trust you." She looked around to where they has stopped and smiled in recognition.

He has taken them to the old windmill in Craven's Field. She didn't know why they were here, but it couldn't be bad. Not at a place like this. They used to go here all the time in the middle of the night during a sleepover with Pete, or to meet up. After Pete left, it only became a beautiful memory. She always wished one day they could all go back. Clark went to the ladder and waited patiently for her to follow. She walked over to Clark and began to climb. "No looking!" she warned playfully as he followed her up, making him blush. When they got to the top, the sky was turning hazy and pink. They were just in time for sunset. The wind picked up their hair, making the moment perfect. Everything was perfect: the sky, the air, and especially Clark. That made her hate herself a little, because her heart was loving him even more.

"What are we doing here? We haven't been up here in like, forever." It was difficult to cover up her joy. He smiled, knowing that he was still able to make her happy. "Close your eyes," he instructed, and she fell into confusion. They weren't here for the sunset? She felt herself tensen up as he came behind her softly. She closed her eyes and held her breath as he intwined his arms with hers. He shushed her softly. "Shhh, no relax. Breathe."

She laughed a bit. "How can I? You're so _close, _Clark." her words came out drowsily, and she knew she sounded a bit drunk. She was practically loosing her mind! He was suprised at how he was making her feel. She almost sounded a bit...he cleared that thought away. If he told himself that, he's try to make her like that even more. She was already suspicious on how he felt about her, and that was way too complicated. Even though he brought her up here to relax, he secretly wanted her to have a little date without actually dating. Yep, this was totally complicated.

He finally felt her breathing softly, and her body became more relaxed. "Just breathe." he whispered into her ear. "Just breathe."

She began taking deep breaths. She could feel his cool breath on her ear. Ever since he had gotten that new power, she noticed that it wasn't the same temperature as the normal human being. It was cooler than a normal temperature, but it seemed more comfortable. 'I love you I love you I love you I LOVE YOU!!!' she thought to herself. 'Jimmy who?'

"I was just thinking," he began, "About joining the Justice Leauge. Of course we're going to have to work on that title. Besides, it probably won't stick long. She gave a cute little noise of agreement. "I was hoping, maybe you'd be interested, like our nurse. You've got the power to...literally." She gave another noise, not really thinking. "Open your eyes." She opened them to a beautiful sky of reds, pinks and gold, swirled together. She had seen sunsets, and she had seen beautiful sunsets, but this? This was inhuman, a true work of God. The white clouds gave it all a bit of a glow as the sun sank into the earth, and finally dissappearing, making her want to cry. The sky flashed for a bit before turning a deep cerulean blue. She could see the moon just before it was about to glow, and traces of stars were already appearing. She silently thanked God for being there to create all of this. He let go of her, leaving a cold spot, and she wished he never moved. She already missed him.

She turned around, waiting for him to say something. Anything her feel better would do just fine. He came closer, making their breath mix into an odd temperature. She looked into his eyes for a clue. He was too close for them to be just friends. This seemed so wrong, yet she loved it. If only he would say "I love you." and she wouldn't feel so lost and clueless.

"I guess we should be getting home now." he said softly.

"Yeah." she said drowsily, not really listening. She couldn't stop marveling at how close they were.

"We should totally go now." he said, barely above a whisper. He moved a bit closer.

"Uh huh." she said, out of her mind. Did he just get closer???

"We should really, really leave." Their lips were just a millimeter apart, not even two.

"Really." she whispered. She wished he would just close the damn gap, and everything would make sense. It would all be explained and obvious of to why she felt so strange.

"Yeah...really." He made his move, closing the gap. Warmth spread through his mouth as a cooling shock ran spread through hers. The kiss was soft, and grew stronger, growing more urgent by the millisecond. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Jimmy who?' she thought to herself once again.

_In this farewell,_

_There's no blood,_

_There's no alibi, _

_Cause I've drawn regret, _

_from the truth, _

_of a thousand lies. _

They pulled closer, becoming greedy, wanting more than they got. It became almost frantic. Chloe was right: this explained everything, even though it didn't explain much at all.

_So let mercy come, _

_and wash away..._

_What I've done. _

_I'll face myself. _

They broke the kiss with a loud pop, and just stared a each other, amazed at what they had done.

_To cross out what I've become. _

_Erased myself. _

They gave a small smile, happy at what they accomplished. "You were saying?" she said with a laugh. They just stood there for a while, unable to move, still caught in the magical trance. Together, they just held each other. Breathe, she told herself. They both breathed in and out, unable to say anything else. Just breathe.

_And let go of what I've done. _

_What I've Done, by Linkin Park _

* * *

**Well? I was just rereading this and I was all like, "Damn, that's not half bad." Please review if you're going to read this. This time, the reviews really do make a difference.**


End file.
